


Hey, Brother (Hey, Sister)

by acaseofthehiccups



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Lucretia is very observant, and not even entirely similar in appearance really, in which the twins are similar only in appearance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 03:11:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13137861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acaseofthehiccups/pseuds/acaseofthehiccups
Summary: The twins are identical, but Lucretia has never had any difficulty in telling them apart.





	Hey, Brother (Hey, Sister)

**Author's Note:**

> The inspiration for this little drabble came from this beautiful piece of [fanart](http://midnigtartist.tumblr.com/post/168233558198/warm-up-cool-down) by midnigtartist.
> 
> Title from Hey Brother by Avicii.

The twins are identical, but Lucretia has never had any difficulty in telling them apart.

It’s not just that their personalities are dissimilar, although there’s certainly that - where Lup presses the gas pedal, Taako hits the brakes; where Lup is loud and brash, Taako is quiet and sarcastic. 

It happens occasionally, that they’re mistaken for each other - people who don’t know that they’re twins, people who see Lup’s short hair and assume Taako got a haircut – and Lup will play along, over-exaggerating her movements, trying and failing to prevent a grin from sliding onto her face, eventually and inevitably bursting into laughter and confessing the truth. 

That’s where she gets it wrong, of course. Lup expresses emotions with her face, her hands – constantly in motion, she displays her emotions as one might display a work of art. Taako expresses emotions with a twitch of an ear, shifting feet, a slight narrowing of the eyes. If Lup is a work of art, Taako is a closed door. 

When Taako is mistaken for Lup, he will slowly and silently unfurl a brittle smile. He won’t correct you, and he won’t play along – he much prefers to let you embarrass yourself than have to embarrass himself by pointing out your mistake.

Taako doesn't share anything with anyone who's not his sister (“Magnus, my dude, that had better not be my mug you’ve got in your greasy mitts,” he threatens upon entering the kitchen.) Lup shares everything, except her note-taking technique (“If I wanted you to read these notes, Barold, I’d have written them in YOUR shorthand.”) 

Lup is kinetic - crackling with energy, touching down without ever really landing. Taako imitates an effortless lounge, but his eyes and hands betray him – his gaze is restless, and he fidgets in subtle, precise movements. (When Lucretia helps Lup search for her hairbrush in his room one cycle, they uncover dozens of items she hadn’t even realised were missing.)

When Lup laughs, it sounds like horns blaring; when Taako laughs, it sounds like crystal breaking

When they’re proud, Lup talks loudly and Taako speaks quietly. When told something is impossible, Lup will do it to prove you wrong; Taako will do it to spite those who doubted him. Lup will make you a promise; Taako will make you a deal. 

Lup breathes fire, and Taako spits acid. When deeply upset, Taako barricades himself away and refuses to admit anyone but his sister. Lup, on the other hand, rages and screams, she burns and destroys everything in her path until she’s worn herself out. Lup’s temper flares quickly, but forgives just as immediately; Taako’s temper ices over, and eases just as glacially. 

When Lup takes a hit, she bruises; when Taako takes a hit, he bleeds. They both care so fucking much, but Lup breaks, and Taako hardens. 

She is the sun, and he is the moon – you celebrate in their warmth, their light, their beauty, but you wouldn’t expect them to take notice of you in return.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote out all of these headcanons based on midnigtartist's piece, and I didn't really know what to do with them, so I just...polished them up a lil' bit, and stuck 'em here!


End file.
